Destiny
by Mystical Wolf
Summary: Set in Midieval Japan and Hong Kong. Sakura a princess from Japan is sent to Hong Kong to live with the Li Family because of a terrible secret her mother kept from her. SS Plz RR!
1. Default Chapter

Destiny  
Chapter 1:Knowing the truth  
By: Mystical Wolf  
  
Hiya I'm sori about not updatin my other story but I can't think of anythin but I think I'll think of sumthin 2 write n' the other reason was because of skool work but now that skool's over I can write more chapters for my stories n' again gomen, gomen. this story takes place in Medieval Japan and Hong Kong. It also has the clow cards and magic in it too. so ne wayz  
on 2 the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story but I do own so plz don't sue me I'm broke n' if u do sue me you'll only get about 50 cents.  
  
This part isn't actually part of the story this part is like about 21 years  
before the real story, so yeah on with the freakin story.  
  
A middle aged woman walked through the forest until she got to a big cave that had faint light coming from inside of it. She slowly walked inside  
and saw it was full of selves holding bottles of some sort of potions. There was also a old woman sitting nearby stirring a pot of something gooey  
and green.  
  
"Ahh... Queen Nadeshiko I wasn't expecting you to come all the way to my cave all the way from your castle by yourself, so what can I do for you?" asked the old woman not even looking up from what she was doing. "Samara, I have come for your help." answered Nadeshiko walking up to the old woman.  
  
"What is it that I can help you with?" asked Samara standing up revealing her height which was pretty short. "I have come to you to ask for a potion  
that will help me have children." replied Nadeshiko.  
  
"Well, I'll try to find one for you." said Samara looking through shelves for a specific potion. "Ahh, this one." said Samara holding a bottle of  
green liquid handing it over to the young queen.  
  
"Thank you for your help, but is there anything you want in return?"  
questioned Nadeshiko facing Samara.  
  
"Yes, I will warn you that you will have three children, this year a boy and in a few years you will have twins a boy and girl" murmured Samara in a  
low voice.  
  
"Yes, then what?" asked Nadeshiko getting curious about what Samara was going to say next. "Well what I want are your twins, your son when he is a  
month old and your daughter when she is eighteen." replied Samara.  
  
"Why would you want them for?!" asked Nadeshiko. "I have my reasons now go home and drink that potion in water." instructed Samara going back to her  
big pot.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Four years later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Queen Nadeshiko sat on a bench with her husband King Fujitaka watching  
their three year old son Touya play with their one month year old twins  
Sakura and Tomodachi(If u know what this means plz don't laugh at me I couldn't find any jap names so I had to use words, but is you know any jap  
guy names plz tell me, Arigatou). They were a happy family. But a few  
days later Tomodachi was taken away from them.................  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
(This is Sakura's flashback and now she's seventeen)  
  
Sakura was sitting in her room reading a book when Nadeshiko came in. "Sakura there's something I have to tell" said Nadeshiko sitting down next to Sakura. "Yes mother, what is it?" asked Sakura putting her book away. "Well.. what I have to tell you might shock you and make you be mad at me  
but I'll understand." replied Nadeshiko looking very pale.  
  
"Why would I get mad at you?" asked Sakura getting very suspicious. "Well about twenty-one years ago I went to Samara for help." said Nadeshiko. "You  
mean that creepy old lady?" questioned Sakura getting very interested. "Yes, I asked her for help because I couldn't have children and she gave me  
a potion." continued Nadeshiko.  
  
"She told me I was supposed to have three children a son and twins, the first son I had was your brother Touya and you were one of the twins." said  
Nadeshiko a tear streaming down her face. "You mean I had I twin?! Why  
didn't you ever tell me?!" asked Sakura raising her voice.  
  
"Just wait I didn't finish yet, Samara told me that she was going to take  
your twin brother when you were both one month old and she did." choked  
Nadeshiko holding back her tears.  
  
"But why did she want my twin brother for?!" asked Sakura starting to get mad but not only at Nadeshiko for not telling her, but she was also mad at  
Samara for taking her brother.  
  
"She also told me that she was going to take you when you were  
eighteen..... and when I asked her why she said she had her reasons..." answered Nadeshiko crying not being able to hold back her tears anymore.  
  
"I made arrangements for you to stay with the Li Clan in Hong Kong for a while till we find out what to do about Samara, I understand that you're mad at me, I just don't want you to be taken away from me like your brother  
Tomodachi..........  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End Of Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Sakura stood in front of her home hugging everyone and saying good-bye. "Sayonara kaijuu" said Touya while ruffling Sakura's hair. "Don't call me that! But I'll still miss you calling me kaijuu." pouted Sakura hugging her  
older brother.  
  
Climbing into the carriage Sakura waved to her family and friends.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ In the Carriage ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sakura sat looking at her birth mark on her left hand that looked a lot like a cherry blossom when Kero flew out of the obi of her silk kimono. "So we're going to Hong Kong, so you finally found out about Tomodachi?" asked  
Kero flying around Sakura's head.  
  
"Yeah..." mumbled Sakura finding interest in the land around the carriage.  
"So what are we going to do until we get to Hong Kong?" yawned Kero his  
eyes half closed. "Well I can read for a while and you can go eat the sushi I brought for you." answered Sakura going through the small bag she  
had with her.  
  
When Kero heard Sakura had brought something for him to eat he suddenly was fully awake. Sakura handed Kero a wrapped lunch and then settled down to  
read a book.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Li Mansion ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sakura stepped out of the carriage with Kero back in her obi sleeping. She  
saw the beautiful Chinese style mansion in front of her. When she got  
closer she saw five woman standing on the front steps.  
  
The four younger woman ran up to Sakura hugging her and saying how cute she  
was making a sweatdrop appear on her head anime style.  
  
The older woman then walked slowly towards them ordering the other four woman to stop. "Hello I am Yelen Li." said the older woman looking over  
Sakura.  
  
"Ohayo Yelen-san I'm Sakura Kinomoto." replied Sakura bowing in respect.  
"I sense that you have magical powers Sakura." said Yelen. "Yes Yelen-  
san." answered Sakura surprised she could sense her magic.  
  
"Then you must train with my son Syaoran." smiled Yelen. "Arigatou."  
thanked Sakura bowing once again. "Wei, may you please bring Sakura's bags to her room and Sakura you can go  
off and look around." said Yelen walking off into the huge mansion.  
  
Sakura walked off into the backyard of the Li's property and saw a young  
man training and she could see a green aura around him guessing that he  
must be Yelen's son.  
  
Sakura then walked up to him watching him doing martial arts moves with a  
sword.  
  
Syaoran sensing someone behind him suddenly put his sword in position around the person's neck making the person scream. Seeing it was a girl he loosened is hold on her a little but still left his sword on her neck.  
  
Feeling the blade of a sword on her neck Sakura screamed. "Get your sword  
away from me and get your sweaty hands of me!" screamed Sakura kicking  
Syaoran in the leg.  
  
Syaoran realising that he had his arm around the girl suddenly let go.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hi hope you liked the first chapter of this story plz review plz, plz. NE  
wayz I'll try 2 update my other story soon. Bye-Bye!! ~^^~ 


	2. Meeting the Little Wolf

Destiny  
Chapter 2:Meeting the Little Wolf  
By: Mystical Wolf  
  
I'm so sorry about not updating but this summer I went on an unexpected  
vacation and I couldn't update and after that I had to get ready for school. I'm not going to update much so please don't kill me if you don't see an update for a few weeks or maybe even months and again I'm very sorry  
it's just that I have so much homework!!  
  
"Aww, isn't that sweet? Little brother just hugged Sakura!" squealed  
Feimei.  
  
"I think it's sweet too but Xiao Lang could have at least put his sword  
down." added Fuutie.  
  
"Yeah! It's dangerous he could poke someone in the eye!" agreed Fanfren.  
  
"Hey! Look! Sakura's yelling at Xiao Lang now! Maybe because he hugged her  
without putting his sword down." said Xiefa pointing at Sakura and  
Syaoran.(so clueless.....)  
  
They all agreed and walked off without seeing what happened next.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Sakura and Syaoran ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!?! TRYING TO KILL ME LIKE THAT!" shouted Sakura  
angrily getting red in the face.  
  
"No, not really and I don't give a shit about who you are." answered Syaoran calmly, and smirked seeing that Sakura was even more pissed after  
he said this.  
  
Then Sakura raised her hand and slapped Syaoran leaving a mark on his face. Syaoran put his hand over the part where Sakura had just slapped him. He just stared at the girl before him, she had been the first to ever yell and  
hit him. Even his mother hadn't ever yelled at him before.  
  
Sakura getting so angry stomped off in a bad mood leaving Syaoran just  
standing there.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Sakura ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Sakura sat in the garden feeling angry, sad, lost and frustrated all at the  
same time.  
  
How could something like this happen to somebody like her? Well the only  
thing that made her different from some other people was that she had  
magical powers and was the card mistress.  
  
'Why does this have to happen to me? I'm just a normal person like every  
other person on this planet, why do I have to be the freak with magical powers with a little flying bear as a guardian?' thought Sakura pulling her  
legs up to her as it was dusk and it was starting to get cold.  
  
'Why do I have to be the person with these kind of problems? Why do I have to be hiding from a sorceress I don't even know? Why do I have to meet a guy like Li?' pondered on Sakura rocking back and forth closing her eyes  
smelling the sweet scent of the beautiful garden around her.  
  
When she opened her eyes again she looked up at the mansion before her and saw in one of the windows, that Li just walked away apparently it seemed  
like he had just been looking at her.  
  
She glared at his fading figure and for some reason got sort of mad again  
just at the thought of him.  
  
'My life would have been easier if I hadn't met that Li bastard.' thought  
Sakura angrily imagining herslef strangling Syaoran.  
  
Sakura sat there laughing in her mind and then heard her stomach growl. She  
got up and walked of into the Li mansion to find something to eat.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Syaoran ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
'Great, now I have to deal with that snobby princess along with my sisters.' thought Syaoran after overhearing from some maids cleaning the  
corridors about the princess from Japan that had come to stay here.  
  
He looked out into the garden right at the spot where Sakura had been  
yelling at him and saw Sakura sitting under the largest of the cherry  
blossom trees thinking about something.  
  
He thought it was strange how she had those enchanting emerald green eyes,  
and yet still have such a temper.  
  
He shook his head, trying to stop thinking about her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Later in Sakura's Room ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Sakura flopped onto her bed happily after eating. She was so caught up in being cheerful and happy she didn't hear the muffled yell coming from under  
her.  
  
The yell kept getting louder and louder until she heard it. Sakura quickly remembered Kero was still in the obi of her kimono and she was lying on top  
of him right at the moment!  
  
She frantically got up and lifted Kero out her obi. He was flattened out  
like a piece of paper!  
  
She tried reviving him by slapping his face.  
  
"Will you stop that?!?! I'm not dead you know!" shouted Kero in an angry  
mood from being squashed by Sakura.  
  
Sakura put Kero down on the bed. "I'm sorry I forgot about you being in my  
obi and all. I'm so, so sorry." apoligized Sakura.  
  
"Fine whatever, but did you leave anything for me to eat?!?!" asked Kero, his mouth already melting remembering all the Chinese food that he hadn't  
eaten in such a long time.  
  
"Umm........Sorry..........I forgot....." mumbled Sakura scratching her  
head getting ready to be yelled at again by the little flying guardian  
beast.  
  
"WHAT?!?! HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME AFTER ALL THE THINGS I DID FOR YOU?!?!"  
sobbed Kero tears flowing down his face.  
  
Sakura frantically ran down to the kitchen leaving Kero there to cry.  
  
After about ten minutes Sakura was back with a whole tray of food. Kero  
stopped crying instantly when the food was brought in.  
  
He then started eating cheerfully leaving Sakura time to go to sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The next morning ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Sakura woke up in a very good mood. She was in such a good mood she didn't even care about the mess Kero made the night before and she was actually  
willing to apologize to Syaoran.  
  
Sakura got dressed and quietly crept out of the room trying not to wake  
Kero up.  
  
Sakura happily walked down the hall when she bumped into some one. "I'm so  
sorry!" apologized Sakura getting up from the ground.  
  
Sakura looked up and saw that it was Syaoran, she quickly apoligized to  
him.  
  
"Whatever" shrugged Syaoran not even caring.  
  
Sakura got red in the face again like the day before. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHATEVER!!! I'M APOLOGIZING HERE AND YOU DON'T EVEN ACCEPT IT?!?! WHAT THE  
HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" shouted Sakura in Syaoran's face.  
  
Syaoran just shrugged again and walked away. Sakura stood there her face  
so red there was steam coming out of her ears. "YOU KNOW THIS MEANS WAR  
LI!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Sakura at Syaoran's retreating figure.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I hoped you liked this chapter and I'll try to get the next chapter up  
soon......... so yeah bye!!!! 


End file.
